Conventionally, a plurality of work implements such as ripper and blade are installed on work vehicles such as bulldozers. The work implements are operated by using operating levers and the like that are arranged on the both sides of an operator seat in the cab.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication TOKUKAI No. HEI 11-338568 (published on Dec. 10, 1999) discloses a work vehicle control device that includes a hand grip, a sidewall, a steering lever, a forward/backward changeover lever and the like arranged on an armrest arranged on the side of an operator seat.